The Undecided One shot for now
by In-A-Trance
Summary: Orphaned, Alexia has no place to go but to Emily Youngs house, while her younger siblings have to stay at the Clearwaters.At first She seems quiet ,timid, introverted but who says Humans cant have secrets too?  It IS a ONE SHOT for now-this cn change.R&R.


**The Undecided**

**I wrote this while on the bus to london eye and back.. (which was inexplicably BEAUTIFUL btw.)**

**So tlell me what you think, i have a MILLION ideas where this story can go, so review if you want me to develop this story.. **

**...  
**

"Alexia! My, how you've grown"

I looked up at the kind, soft eyes of my stepdads niece, Emily Young. She proceeded to kiss both my cheeks; my eyes went to the scars running down her face, partially hid by her fringe. I frowned to myself, they weren't there before. I tore my eyes to her boyfriend, who she introduced as "her" Sam. He had a calming aura around him. Emily eyes then went to my younger siblings; she smiled kindly at my 13 year old brother, before exclaiming how big he'd also grown. I found that quite funny, since she'd only seen him in pictures. She then leaned down to kiss my baby sister, who was now sleeping contently in my arms. Both of them had a beautiful complexion, their golden skin greatly eclipsed my olive tone, making me the odd one out.

The journey home was tiring, to say the least. Emily was talking a lot about all the people there. I knew she was trying to keep our thoughts from wandering as to the real reason we were here. My parents had died in a car-crash three weeks from today. Me and my younger brother and sister had been deported from care home to care home until they'd finally contacted dad's older sister, my Aunt Susan. I didn't have a great memory of her, she didn't come to my mum and stepdad's wedding and, if I recall correctly, she wasn't too fond of me and my mum either.

"Emily?"

"Hm?" Emily looked back at me from the front seat.

"How close is Aunt Susan's house from yours?"

Her eyes shifted from Sam, the road and back to mine.

"Well, you'll be staying at mine, and Lucas and Melissa at Sue's."

I forced a smile while Luke gasped in protest. I knew something like that was coming; Aunt Sue resented my mum for taking my step-dad away from La Push. I wasn't going to get any better treatment from her.

"But Miss Emily, I want Lexi to be with me, with us. Melissa won't go to sleep unless Lexi sings or reads to her. Please miss. She's all we have now."

I placed my hand on his clenched fists , as tears were slowly fighting their way out of my little brothers wide brown eyes. I whispered to him,

"Please Luke; this is all we've got right now. Emily didn't _have _to do this. For all we know, I could still be in London and you guys here. It's this or back to Ugly Miss. Fugly and her thousand care homes."

He shuddered, and turned to the window, fists still clenched.

Ugly Miss. Fugly was our local social worker; she'd been in charge of putting us in care homes, and sorting out our parental guardian issues. I'd made many bedtime stories out of her for Melissa to go to sleep; she was generally the evil witch while we were the damsels and a knight to the rescue, Melissa would get the giggles out of that one, speaking of which, Melissa stirred in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening, while she lay in my arms.

"Lekshi?" She said drowsily, my little sister had trouble pronouncing the x in my name, thus dubbing me Lekshi, It never failed to make me smile yet today it caused tears to brew in my eyes. I fought back the tears that have been fighting their way out for three-weeks now.

"Hm?"

"I miss mum and dad and Amedio"

Bayli was my dog, we couldn't bring him with us, so had to leave him in some sort of pound. It killed me, but at that point, nothing mattered as long as me and my brother and sister were together.

"Me too Lissy. Me too"

Sam and Emily's eyes were glued on the road. Luke shifted closer to us, and put his hand on Melissa's curly black locks. There it was. The only blood relatives I had left were here. In this car with me. And I knew that from this moment on, I would put these two lives before mine.

* * *

**Sam and Emily are still only BF and GF, does this give you a hint to the timeline I want this story to be in? **

**and Where is Alexia's Dad?**

**oooooh. **

**x Review and tell me if this is a good un'  
**


End file.
